


Innocence Lost

by grimmpuppyandkitty



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christine in persia, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Persia fic, Uncomfortable scenarios, due to power dynamics, implied kidnapping (not by Erik)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmpuppyandkitty/pseuds/grimmpuppyandkitty
Summary: (Mostly Kay based)After the disaster that came from his first "gift", Erik had hardly expected  to receive another from the Shah. Especially not one with blue eyes and blonde hair. The look in her eyes compels  him to accept her. He's not sure why, something about her simply tugs at his heartstrings- as much as he loathes to admit it.  Could this perhaps be different? Can they tough it out as things become increasingly more difficult?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Erik & Nadir Khan
Kudos: 16





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've seen a few of these floating around, I wanted to try my hand at one.

Erik hadn’t paid attention to most of the one-sided conversation. He had expected it was the same usual song and dance that he usually dealt with when it came to the ruler. That was until he gestured for someone to come forward. Much to his surprise and confusion, a pale and frail little thing hesitantly steps forward. He would be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t entranced. How could he not be? The long, loose curls and deep blue eyes only drew him in more fully. She was gorgeous. But he couldn’t allow himself to go down this path for more than one reason.

He finally managed to turn his attention to the man in front of him, sure that his confusion was obvious enough without him needing to say anything. This assumption was confirmed the moment an almost mocking laugh left the man. “She is yours. My gift to you.” He explained simply.

A plethora of mixed emotions took him by storm. He was angry and disgusted … yet at the same time naively hopeful despite knowing better. He knew the moment the mask came off, she’d react the same way that the woman before her did and she’d unfortunately end up meeting the same fate. It was perhaps best for both of them if he were to condemn her now.

Before he could voice his denial, she turned around to face him, as if hoping for something he couldn’t define. Though there was hope in her gaze, he could see the utter fear and helplessness as well. He bit the inside of her cheek before he relented and turned his attention back to the Shah. “I am honored by your kindness. She will do nicely.” He drawled, inwardly cursing himself for being foolish.

The man was clearly pleased with his answer and he could sense Christine relaxing a little bit. However, he knew that she was getting ahead of herself. There was no way he was going to let them off that easy. “Do try and get some actual use out of this one, won’t you? It’d be a shame for one as beautiful as her to go to waste.” It was said as if it was a joke, but Erik knew how sincere the statement actually was.

It took all his willpower to not say something stupid. He could almost hear the lecture that Nadir would give him and the judgmental look that would accompany it. Even if he was used to it by now, it did get a little tedious. Sometimes Nadir was truly lucky to have Reza.

“I am sure that I will. Though it probably won't happen right away." Erik attempted to stall. It would probably work for a week or so, but he would not be able to put the inevitable off forever. Hopefully, by then, he could have her convinced that he truly meant her no harm. He doubted it, though. He would have to wait and see.

He received a small laugh in return and a gesture of dismissal. That was more promising than rage. Though not having a clear idea of when he’d want to know how things were going between himself and the girl did put him on edge.

Erik gestured for her to follow him and the girl scrambled to do so, walking closely enough that it wouldn’t take much to reach out and touch her. How tempting it was, but he kept his hands to himself. He thought that she might try and cling to him and despite the customs here and his own diversion to most attempts to touch him, he wasn’t entirely opposed to her doing so. It was an odd desire for touch but wanting nothing to do with it at all. Nothing about him made sense at all, not even to himself.

Once they were in private, he gestured for her to have a seat, something she rushed to do. He did so as well, keeping a respectable distance between them. The uncomfortable silence was broken when he decided to ask for her name, testing his luck as he used French.

Blue eyes brightened in surprise and relief washed over him. His shot in the dark had been more accurate than he initially thought. “Christine. Christine Daae, Monsieur.” she answered shyly.

Erik nodded, noting how… utterly sweet her voice sounded. He quite liked it. It was a nice change from the voices that he usually had to endure, even when simply speaking with other people. “You can call me Erik. I’m going to need you to trust me.” he responded simply, taking her small hand in his own and pressing his malformed lips against the back of her hand in a polite kiss.

Christine’s cheeks flushed a charming shade of red and she gave him a hesitant nod of understanding. That was good enough for him.


End file.
